Gone
by Wind2
Summary: It's the infamous scene where Vegeta dies all over again...except now it's the great prince's thoughts, his actions *part song-fic*


Hey people! For some reason, I'm on a roll with these one shot angst fics. I guess I'm good at them or something. 

This is sad. It's about when Vegeta gives up his life to try to kill Buu. I think this idea has been done before, but I'm not sure. I hope you like it though. If you like my angst fics, you should like this one.

I don't own DBZ. I also don't own the chorus for "Gone" by 3 Doors Down. 

Enjoy!

*************************************************************************************__

_ _

Who am I?

I am Vegeta. 

What have I become?

I really do not know. But what I do know right now, is that there is a monster standing in front of me. Buu, he won't die. Even in my Majin state, I am no match for him. I have unleashed every attack I know, and he comes back every time. Sometimes I think the gods are watching me, laughing at the attempts I make. I think they are making this harder for me, so Kakarott came come and save the day…_again…_

No, it won't happen this time. Kakarott will not beat me again. I will win this time. I deserve this, not him. But still…I have used every attack I know on Buu, and I still haven't managed to put a decent dent in him. If I can not kill him, what hope does the Earth have for surviving?

What do I care for Earth? I want to rid myself of this place anyway, so why don't I just let Buu kill everyone?

Why am I even asking myself this? I know the answer…it's because of her…and the boy…

I can't allow Buu to win for them.

But, how do I go around doing this, if nothing works…

Wait, I have one attack left…

The ultimate sacrifice. I hope they don't hate me for this. It's the only way…the only choice I have. They need Earth more than I do, and if I kill myself, and take Buu with me, they'll be safe. That's all I care about.

My son is here…I know he wants to help, but he can't. The boy has a lot of pride for himself. He's the perfect Saya-Jin prince, just as he should be. 

"Trunks, come here."

Trunks walks over to me. I can see that he is confused. 

"Trunks," I say, "You are my son, yet I have never held you as a baby, have I? Come here."

Trunks steps towards me. I put my arms around him It's a little awkward. Emotion…have I ever shown any of it? That baka Kakarott has turned me soft. Reminder to self: Kill Kakarott

"Dad…what are you doing?" 

"Take care of your mother for me." He has no clue what is going on. 

"Why? Are you going somewhere? Dad? What's going on? You're embarrassing me in front of Goten!"

"You've made me proud, my son." I then lift my hand, and hit him in the neck. He falls unconscious, dropping out of his Super Saya-Jin form. I let him drop gently to the ground. Goten comes running over to me. He's enraged, and he yells about fathers not hitting their children. They boy is right, in a way. Fathers are not suppose to be cruel to their children. I hit him in the stomach, and he too, falls to the ground. 

Piccolo flies over, and takes the boys in his arms. 

"Tell me Piccolo." I say, " When I die, will I see that clown on the other side?"

"I'm not going to lie. You have killed too many people in your life. Goku has spent his whole life protecting people." 

"Very well then." I turn my back to him. "So be it. Now get out of here."

Without saying another word, he flies away. I look at Buu, who looks anxious to fight. 

I smirk. "Does Buu want to come out to play?" I say quietly. I then start to power up…__

_ _

_ _

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Love me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_ _

My power grows. Soon, it will be high enough to overtake my body. Yes, Buu will then be gone. Lightning crackles around me as Buu looks on. He won't know what hit him when this happens. 

And the power still grows…__

_ _

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_Give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_ _

I do this for you Bulma…so you will have a home. I give myself—my own life—so you and Trunks can live in peace. I do this for the rest of the world—even…Kakarott. No one deserves the pain that Buu could cause, and I won't let him touch another person. 

I feel my insides churn. I feel a pain indescribable to anyone. I can't believe I'm doing this…for the Earth. But the lost of my life is nothing compared to what can be lost… __

_ _

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Love me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

I scream loudly to emit more energy. It builds up…until there is a huge explosion. I can feel every limb tear from my body…the pain is excruciating. Numbness then takes over my body. I can't feel anything. So, this is what giving up your life feels like. I'm not scared of death. Bring it on.__

_ _

The darkness takes over…__

My last thought…Bulma…__

_So love me when I'm gone_

_ _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hope you liked it. If you actually really liked this, please, check out some of my other fics! I'm sure you'll like them too!

Also, my fic called "The Day You Were Gone" is a good follow up to this. It's about when Trunks finds out that Vegeta is dead.

Remember to review!


End file.
